White Smoke
by monkeycrunch88
Summary: Adoption Fic: Smokers disgusted him. It made him hack, it made him cough, and it made him wanna throw up. He never expected that one day, he'd be calling one of those people Dad. AsumaNarutocentris NOT YAOI! ADOPTION!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but neither do you, so there. XP **

**I am a HUGE fan of adoption fics and decided to make this one after that very recent chapter of the Naruto Manga involving Asuma (cries). I don't really have a plot yet, but I just HAD to type this up and relieve from writing frustration. I probably have grammatical errors, just ignore those until I correct them later on. I'm just lazy right now XD.**

**I PROMISE LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME!!! **

**Chapter One: Kuma-Chan**

Konohagakure Children's Orphanage

It was one of the most heavily guarded places in the entire Leaf Village. Which really came as no surprise as the Sandaime Hokage constantly expressed to his Shinobi that the children were the future of this village. Sarutobi Asuma gave a large sigh from beneath his monkey ANBU mask.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he honestly thought that his uncle was growing a bit senile in his advance age. I mean seriously, who the hell would attack an orphanage in broad daylight, where even the faculty that worked there were upper class Chuunin or Jounin.

Orphanage Duty had to be the most boring part of his job aside from guard duty. Nothing interesting happens and he usually ended up falling asleep in his hiding spot anyway. At the age of twenty-one, Asuma felt that he was already beginning to feel old.

Not that he's complaining about his lifestyle or anything, being a ANBU who could retire back to the life of a Jounin if he chose, he could most definitely afford the many finer things in life. But, being in a ninja village, where the mortality rate was extremely high, it was extremely rare for someone of his age and stature to not have a spouse. Or at least a child in which he could pass down his knowledge.

Sighing loudly, he began walking on top of the fence that surrounded the orphanage. Taking occasional glances down into the children's playground to make sure that nothing bad was happening. Not that he expected anything to happen though, attacks on a village's orphanage were slim to none.

Most shinobi villages realize how heavily guarded each one guarded their children and that sending a shinobi into a mission such as that would be pure suicide and completely pointless.

"GIVE THAT BACK!!!"

Snapped out of his musing, Asuma looked down into the field to see a tear streaked blonde pulling on a teddy bear's leg as the other end was pulled by a woman who appeared to be the orphanage's caretaker.

"No it's not you little brat!!!" she screamed. "You probably stole it from one of the other children!!!"

"IT'S MINE!!!" the little chibi yelled, "THE HOKAGE GAVE IT TO ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY!!!" He tugged harder to get his property back.

The woman pulled harder, not even bothering to hold back as most adults did with children. "Why the hell would the Hokage give something this nice to you, you little beast!!! Now let go so I can give it to one of the nicer children who actually deserve it!!!"

"PLEASE!!!" cried the little boy. "PLEASE LET GO!!!"

"NO!!!" the woman screamed into his face. Using all her might she pulled as hard as she can, all the while attempting to kick the boy into letting for.

A loud ripping sound was heard and the right leg of the teddy bear along with a large chunk if it's abdomen was ripped away from the rest.

Woman, child, and other children in the playground stared at if for a few moments. The caretaker gave a triumphant smirk. "Hmph, you're right," she said snidely, "a disgusting toy such as that does belong to you."

She tossed the leg on the floor. "You can keep it then."

The boy just stared at his ruined bear with brimming tears. Turning around, the woman called to the other children. "Alright, let's all go inside for some cookies."

Giving the child a cold stare she stated, "except you Naruto, you need to be punished later for disobeying me." Naruto flinched.

Asuma stared in shock as everyone disappeared into the building except for Naruto. He watched as the little boy bent down on his knees and picked up the two pieces of his remaining teddy bear and hold them both to his chest. As if it were still the best thing in the world.

"It's alright, Kuma-chan," whispered Naruto into the teddy bear's ear, "they're gone." Small tears fell of his nose and landed on the bear.

Standing up tall from his crouched position behind on of the trees, Asuma ran back towards the ANBU building. Quickly changing into his regular day clothes, he made quick work of running to the Hokage's office.

Taking a deep, Asuma knocked on his Uncle's door.

"Come in," said an aged voice. Opening the door, he walked into the heavily lighted room and stood still in front of his superior.

"Hokage-sama," he addressed.

The old man waved his hand, "Oh please Asuma, no need to be so formal when other's aren't around. I am your uncle after all."

Smiling slightly he addressed him once again, "Ojisan, I want to request being reinstated as a Jounin and then having a leave of absence for a few years."

The elder Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "You may be reinstated as a Jounin whenever you like, but is there a reason why I should grant you a leave of absence for the span of years?"

"Personal reason, sir" Asuma replied. 'Man, I could really use a smoke right now.' His cigarette sticks had a tendency to appear more often whenever he was about to do something extremely dramatic or was nervous for some reason.

"May I inquire as to what these reasons are?" "I wish to ummm…" Asuma shifted his feet slightly from his Uncle's intense gaze, "I wish to adopt."

A shocked expression appeared on the Hokage's face. "And uhh…what brought on this sudden desire for a child Asuma?"

It was highly uncommon for a prestiged clan such as their to adopt outside the clan, so it was a little unorthodox. Though it wasn't really frowned upon.

Asuma lit a cancer stick and inhaled a large breath. Breathing out the smoke slowly, he recounted the story at the orphange, attempting to avoid the name of the child in question.

By this time, Sarutobi had a pretty good idea at the child Asuma was speaking of. He mentally smiled as his nephews own daring. "And who may this child be?"

"err….Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
